


The Bet Journal

by itsallinthename



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallinthename/pseuds/itsallinthename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Cato and Clove make a little bet about who can have the better love affair. Cato/Katniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this story on my Fanfiction (itsallinthename-wut), if anyone prefers to follow it there.

It all started when I watched her interview; watching her twirl up there on the stage, in that dress, the lights hitting her just right, fuck, that is when I knew that I had to have her. Katniss Everdeen from District 12, who would have ever thought that I'd pick a coal miner. Clove and I have this bet you see, in the time we spend in the capital before the games we made a bet to see who could get the greatest slave. Usually I wouldn't have set my standards so high, I mean Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, I knew she would be a hard one to break. But that is the beauty of the bet you see, with Katniss, I was sure to win, as long as I could get her to submit to me, which I mean, look at me, couldn't be too hard. I just finished explaining all of this to Clove, who picked some career named Marvel from one of the upper districts. Clove and I have this agreement, we keep these journals, well I don't know if you would really call it a journal. I do write in it sometimes, but most of the journal will be filled with encounters, which are little recordings of the encounter's I have with Katniss; they will help us judge at the end who has won. That's all I have for now, I have to get to plotting the taming of Katniss Everdeen, I'll have more to say after my first encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

Encounter 1: Floor 12 of Hotel

Cato paces the twelfth floor of the hotel in the Capitol, he has been doing this for some 20 minutes waiting for Katniss to walk out so he can bump into her "accidently." Finally, a door at the end of the hall opens, Cato runs up to it silently so that by the time the figure emerges from the door he is ready for the collision, he peeps through the crack and to confirm that it is Katniss. As soon as he is fully out of the door Cato runs into her, hard, they both fall on the ground, but as they fall Cato twists them so that he hits the ground first. With a thud they collapse on each other.

"What the fuck" Katniss says as she uses Cato's chest as support to push herself up. She is now sitting upright on Cato with a leg on each side of his body with her hands still on his chest. "Where did you even come from?" She questions as she rubs her hands, which suffered a bit of carpet burn from the fall.

Cato smirks as he lifts himself on to his elbows "You could at least thank me for saving you from landing on the ground"

"Thank you?" Katniss questioned sarcastically "You knocked me down, so what if you hit the ground first, you still pushed me over"

"Well I'm sorry, I got lost, this hotel is huge, I was just looking for a way out of here" Cato said. "And as much as I enjoy the position we are in I have to get going so if you could kindly get of me and show me out of here"

"Uh sure" Katniss said a bit flustered, forgetting that she was still sitting on him. She got up and offered him a hand.

"Thanks, I'm Cato" Cato said with a charming smile.

"I know who you are, you're Mr. Big Shot heart throb from district 1, destined to with the Hunger Games" Katniss said leading him down the hallway.

"Oh, you think I'm a heart throb?" Cato questioned with a smirk.

"Well no, that's just what the Capitol says" Katniss replied blushing.

"Ha, could have fooled me with the way you groped my chest back there" Cato replied.

"Oh piss off, I didn't think you could possibly be as conceited and cocky as they said but fuck, you proved me wrong" Katniss said with mock applause.

"Now Katniss, no need to get so aggressive, it's ok to want me you know, I mean look at me" he said lifting his shirt and flexing.

Katniss turned around and giggled a bit, "Alright Cato, its time you get going" she said nearing the elevator.

"Awww but I'm having so much fun with you up here" Cato pouted. "Wanna walk me to my floor?"

"This is not a date Cato, I'm not walking you home" Katniss replied harshly motioning to the elevator who's door were now open.

"Pleaseeeee Katniss" Cato said getting down on one knee "Look at me, THE heart throb of Panem on one knee begging for an elevator ride with you"

"You are so pathetic, whatever, just get in the elevator" Katniss said rolling her eyes.

"Yes!" Cato jumped up and got into the elevator. It was a quick ride down to his floor. Cato was about to say goodbye when Katniss stepped out of the elevator.

"Wow your floor is so much different" she said following Cato down the hall.

"Would you like a tour Mrs. Everdeen?" Cato questioned. She nodded.

Cato took her through all the rooms of the floor ending at his room he opened the door and she walked in first.

"Wow" Katniss said looking around the male tribute's room. She hadn't noticed that Cato had closed the door behind them. As she looked around she felt Cato's presence behind her. She turned around quickly only to be greeted with the blonde inches from her breathing down on her face.

"Wh-ha-t are you doing?" Katniss stuttered as Cato put his hands on her hips and slowly began walking her towards the bed.

"Oh Katniss, I saw the way you were looking at me, it's ok, you don't have to pretend you, I know you want to fuck me. I mean the way you were sitting on my when we fell gave me a pretty good preview" Cato said into her ear as the neared the edge of the bed.

"No Cato, stop, this isn't funny, I want to go" Katniss said forcefully trying to escape his strong grip.

"Oh Katniss it's too late now, this is my house, my room, my floor, you are not leaving here until I get what I want" Cato said pushing Katniss on to the bed.

"Well what is it that you want then you sick bastard, do you want to fuck me, because I will bite your dick off if you try anything" Katniss spat back glaring up at him from her position on the bed.

"Eventually yes, I want to fuck you, and I'm glad you are so eager to put my dick in your mouth, because that will be happening a lot to, but no, that is not what I want right now. Right now I just want to make an agreement with you" Cato said smoothly.

"And what's that?" Katniss said through clenched teeth.

"It's simple really, you are going to be my slave. My sex slave to be specific. Essentially I get to do whatever my heart pleases to you" Cato said smiling.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Katniss said standing up "Fuck you" she spat in his face and pushed passed him towards the door.

"Not so fast sweetie" Cato grabbed her by the arm and threw her back on the bed. "I don't think you want to do that because I have something you want"

"What could you possibly have that I want" Katniss questioned, just then she saw the flash of gold as Cato pulled her mocking jay pin out of his pocket. "How the fuck did you get that" Katniss said checking the special place in her jacket where she usually kept it.

"You see Katniss, that fall upstairs wasn't completely on accident, I was just trying to get myself some collateral" He said with a devilish tone "Now either you obey me, or the last reminisce you have of your family and your district is gone forever."

Katniss looked at Cato scowling, she sighed heavily, her eyes beginning to water. It took so much of her not to attack him, she knew he would win, and probably hurt her, so she just meekly replied, "Ok"

"That's what I thought" Cato said putting the pin back in the special place in his jacket. "Now I want to lay some ground rules. Firstly, you belong to me. You do whatever I say whenever I say it. Next, you will refer to me as master or sir only, you do not get to call me Cato, ever, not even in public or in the dining hall or in the training center. If you do, I will punish you. And you tell not a single soul of our agreement. Got it?"

"Ya" Katniss said weakly.

"What was that, yes…?" Cato questioned mockingly.

"Yes SIR" Katniss said venomously giving Cato a look of death.

"Ah I like the sound of that. And perk up pumpkin, I promise you I will not fuck you until you want it" Cato replied with a smirk.

"I will never want to fuck a monster like you so good luck" Katniss spat back.

"Well Katniss, you say that now, but you have no idea the things I can make you body feel" Cato said running his hand up her thigh. "Alright up now princess, let's get this thing started"

Katniss slowly got off the bed and purposely stood a distance away from Cato, a small act of rebellion.

"On your knees darling" Cato said with a smile. Katniss took one step close to Cato, never breaking eye contact and lowered herself on to the floor at his feet.

"Aw honey, I can tell you are trying to make some kind of statement here. But let me tell you, watching you suck on my cock is going to be so much hotter when you stare at me with those big green eyes the whole time" Cato said condescendingly. Katniss stared at him without saying a word.

"Alrighty then" Cato chuckled. "I want you to unbuckle my belt with your mouth. Then go ahead and pull down my boxers and pants with your hands" Watching Katniss attempt to unbuckle his pants using only her teeth without breaking eye contact was very amusing so he began to chuckle a little and just gave up and pulled them off himself. Cato didn't want to take every shred of her dignity, yet, so he let her continue with her silent rebellion of eye contact even though it deprived him of her reaction when she first saw his cock. Instead he just continued his instruction, "So baby" he said running his hands through her hair, "Have you ever sucked cock before and sorry to break your silence, but you must answer me"

"Yes…. Sir" Katniss said.

"Oh is that so? I did not see that coming. Who?" Cato asked.

"Gale, Peeta, a couple of guys I don't remember from parties at the Hub" Katniss said proudly.

"Well it looks like I got myself quite the little slut" Cato said pulling back on her hair. "Show me what you got then"

Katniss reached up without looking, she was still dead set on that not breaking eye contact thing, and grabbed Cato's cock. She began to run her hand up and down his length do get a feel of how big it was, bigger than she was expecting, that is for sure. She then spit on the head and rubbed it along the rest of his cock. Then she slowly took his head in her mouth. She twirled her tongue around it a few times before taking him deeper in her mouth.

"Just like that darling" Cato said as he began to push her head down further. Katniss was bobbing up and down on his cock at a relatively fast paste and she was jacking off whatever her mouth wouldn't cover but Cato wanted more. "Deep throat my cock princess. I want your nose in my pubes with my cock down your throat" Katniss began moving further and further down his cock, she was slowly working up to deep throating him so she would not gag but Cato was impatient. He grabbed the back of her head roughly and began thrusting into her throat. When he was close to coming he pulled out of her mouth and pulled her hair back so her mouth was facing up.

"Open up pumpkin, it's time for you to taste your master" Cato said while jacking off his cock above Katniss's mouth. He came into her mouth and onto her face. "Swallow" he commanded. Katniss did as she was told and stood up so she was face to face with Cato. She lifted her arm to wipe the rest of the come off her face but Cato grabbed her arm. "Tsk Tsk princess" He used his finger to gather the come off her face and tapped his finger on her lip "Clean it" He said. Katniss opened her mouth and Cato stuck his come-covered finger inside. She ran her tongue over his finger until it was clean and then pulled her face back but not before biting his digit. Cato ripped his finger out of her mouth and shook his arm to fight the pain.

"That wasn't very nice princess" Cato said sternly. "I will have to punish you for that, but not until later, I am all worn out from that, so you better get going" He said walking her towards the door. He was about to open the door when he paused and turned around "Tomorrow in training I want you to wear spandex, that show the bottom of your ass, and a sports bra, with no shirt, understood?" Cato said

"Yes" Katniss said trying to get by. Cato grabbed her arm and raised his eyebrow "…Master" she finished before grabbing the doorknob and storming out.


	3. Chapter 3

As you can see my plan went flawlessly.

I had noticed Katniss always wearing that stupid gold pin that she talked about in her interview around. I figured that was my best bet to catch her. I mean, she got super emotional in the interview when Cesar asked her about it; crying, shaking, the whole nine yards, so I figured A) it was an act or B) she really cared about the stupid pin. I decided to take my chances with it being the latter so I devised my little hallway plan to rope her in. But first I had to figure out where she kept the damn thing so I started to watch her more carefully. Throughout the day she kept would put her hand on a certain part of her jacket, just above the top of her jacket pocket; she would hold her hand there for a few seconds and feel around. She did it constantly, like 2 to three times an hour, so I assumed that is where she kept the pin. That made it easy on me, a simple fall would do; no one pays attention to their jacket after they get hit by surprise and are tumbling towards the ground.

So ya that shit happened in the hallway on level 12. The way I had to act was slightly revolting. I had to be sort of nice, I mean I was still kind of myself but it took all of my will power to not say some of the things that came to my mind. And when I got down on one knee and begged her, I was about to start dying of laughter, but she ate that shit right up. It was glorious. I am a genius.

Honestly, I hadn't really planned past that point, like I had no idea how I would get her into my room, but thank heavens she wanted a fucking tour, no pun intended. Once she she agreed to the tour the rest seemed pretty simple; get her in my room, propose the deal, and get myself a little preview of the week to come. Yea, we only have a week till the Hunger Games officially begins and the victor of this bet needs to be decided before we enter the arena.

Anyways back to my room, Katniss gives great head. I really wasn't expecting her to be so experienced, it takes a little bit of the fun away from me, but maybe a more experienced slave is better for the purposes of this bet. Ooh her little act of rebellion was soooo hot too, it didn't really achieve anything for her other than amusing me and turning me on more, which only amused me more. It was beautiful. Hopefully she can think of new acts of rebellion because that shit was hot, and resistance turns me on so much.

Sadly enough for me I did not get to see her naked and she didn't really get to see me naked either. But hey, that's what tomorrow is for. I can't wait to see what kind of fun we can have in the training center, after hours, and then maybe we could have some more fun in the elevator, and in the hallway of my floor, and on the roof, and maybe if I'm feelin risky on the dinning room table on her floor, ooooh that would get me so many points.


End file.
